Uncharacteristic
by MyLemonyAlterEgo
Summary: Lemmony One-Shot. AH/AU. Bella is forced to go to a club by Alice and Rosalie and ends up doing something quite uncharacteristic because of it. BxE


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my Twilight Saga books and a poster of Edward.**

**A/N: Please review.**

**Uncharacteristic**

I couldn't believe I had let Alice and Rosalie drag me out to this meat-market of a club. I hated dancing because I was utterly uncoordinated and had a clumsy tendency. Also, I hated that men would openly watch you as you danced and tried approaching you. I hated having to push them off me, take their hands off my hips when they started grinding against me. I hated everything associated with this type of club.

But Alice had practically begged me to come, giving me her notorious pout and I wasn't capable of refusing her anything when she hit me with it. So here I was, at club Heat on a Saturday night dancing with my two friends and swatting bold hands away every so often.

"Hey there gorgeous," a sultry, warm breath spoke in my ear as arms snaked around my waist.

"Sorry, not interested." I said automatically, not even bothering to look over my shoulder.

"Oh come on baby," he purred in my ear, his hold tightening around my body.

I pried his hands away from me and held them at arm's length while I turned to glare at him.

"I said, _not interested_," I hissed, pushing him away and walking to stand between Alice and Rosalie.

"Fucking tease," he huffed and stalked off.

"Guys, can we leave now?" I moaned to my friends.

"Just give us another hour," Alice smiled patronizingly at me. "I've spotted this really hot guy and if I can't get him to dance with me within the next hour, I'm done."

"Yeah, come on Bella, what can go wrong in an hour?" Rosalie smiled at me, turning her gaze from my eyes to a hulking figure in the corner of the room.

_Uh, I've been beating guys off at an alarming rate of at least seven per hour, so I'd say a lot..._ I thought angrily but I couldn't bring myself to rain on my friends' parade; they seemed to be having fun even if I wasn't.

So I kept on dancing, felling slightly self-conscious as a tall blonde guy walked up to Alice, their eyes locked in an intense stare and he started dancing with her, his arms wrapping around her waist while hers crept to the nape of his neck and buried themselves in his hair.

"I've been waiting for you," I heard Alice say.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." he answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

And just like that, they were lost to the world, trapped in their own little bubble of intimate intensity. A couple of songs later, a hulking guy walked up to Rose and started dancing behind her without a word. I watched in wonder as Rose put her hands over his that were resting on her stomach and she closed her eyes, her head rolling back and resting on his strong shoulder. I felt out of place next to the two couples and danced half-heartedly.

And that's when the shivers travelled up my spine.

I had the nagging sensation I was being watched. But instead of being creeped out, the feeling sent pleasurable waves up and down my entire body. I knew I was blushing but I didn't mind. I turned around trying to spot who was staring at me, my eyes ghosting over dancing bodies pressed together, people sitting at the bar drinking and then...

I spotted him.

Sitting at one of the booths that were all around the dance floor; he seemed tall but I couldn't be sure because he was sitting. He had a pale and perfect face with angular features and a strong jaw – I had always been helpless to a strong jaw – and a dishevelled head of brown hair that would glow coppery whenever the spotlight that was roaming the room would brush over him.

But what made my knees go weak was the intensity of his eyes as they roamed over my body. Everywhere his eyes went a surge of heat overwhelmed me, rendering me breathless. I couldn't be sure what colour his eyes were but I thought I caught a glimpse of green. Eventually our gazes met but he didn't look away guiltily and I didn't want to tear my eyes away from his.

In an uncharacteristic boldness, I put more passion into my dancing, as though I was dancing only for him. I _wanted_ him to watch me, I _wanted_ him to like the way I moved. I was trying to seduce him and it seemed to be working because he stood up – never breaking eye contact – and made his way to me, brushing past people and shrugging off a girl's hand that reached out for him.

Soon, he was standing inches away from me, his hands to his sides and his eyes boring into mine while I continued to move to the rhythm of the music. Finally, one corner of his mouth lifted in a devastating crooked smile and one of his hands reached up to my face; his index finger traced my cheekbone and then his entire palm cupped my cheek, the tip of his fingers burying themselves in my hair.

"I'm Edward," he breathed and his sweet, intoxicating breath made my knees go weak again.

"Bella," I answered breathlessly, licking my lower lip nervously.

And that was all it took; his lips crashed on mine while his hand gripped onto my hair more forcefully, pulling me closer as his other hand snaked around my waist. He was now dancing with me while we kissed and every time our hips would brush against the other's, sparks of electricity shot through me. My hands sneaked to the nape of his neck and I tugged lightly at his hair, pressing my upper body to his.

I was breathless but I couldn't stop kissing Edward. He pulled away from my mouth only to shower my jaw and neck with butterfly kisses and I gasped for air. I could feel his breath against my skin, and when he breathed over a spot he'd just kissed, I shivered violently; he obviously felt it because a chuckle escaped his lips.

I moaned when his left hand that had previously been settled on my lower back, travelled down to my ass and pushed me harder against him; I could definitely feel a bulge in his pants and he moaned too at the friction he created. I moved my hands to pull his face up to mine, responding to the urge I felt to have his lips on mine again.

Edward's tongue wasted no time in darting out against my lower lip and when I gasped at the sensation, he smiled against my lips and started exploring my mouth with his tongue. The kiss got more intense, sloppier with our need and soon my hands were roaming over his chest and sneaking around his back, trying to get him ever closer.

"You're not close enough," I finally whispered when our lips parted so we could breathe.

"I think I can fix that," he replied but confused me when he pulled back and grabbed my hand in his.

I didn't look back to Alice and Rosalie as he pulled me through the throngs of people on the dance floor; I trusted him blindly as I followed him out through a door over which hung the 'EXIT' red sign. And I didn't even get worried when we emerged into a back alleyway that was dimly lit. I felt a thrill shake my body when he pushed me against the brick wall of the club and smiled when his lips met mine again and his erection pressed into me.

"Fuck," he hissed at the friction and his lips were now behind my ear and he was sucking.

I almost fell when my knees turned to mush from the sensation and if Edward hadn't been holding me up against the wall, I would have. My hands locked together behind his neck and his right hand slid down my side until it rested behind my knee; Edward hitched my leg over his hip and the new angle brought his very stiff, very big bulge closer to my center and I couldn't help but moan out his name.

"More," I simply begged, grinding against his erection, increasing the friction but it wasn't enough. "Oh god please Edward, I need more."

His hands made their way to the button of my jeans and undid it. Then he slowly, torturously, lowered the zipper and finally – god, finally – his right hand dipped under my panties and I shuddered as he caressed my very wet, very eager lower lips.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he moaned against my neck, his fingers pushing easily inside of me.

I thrust my heated core against his fingers and he pumped in and out slowly, making me moan. Then Edward inserted two more fingers as his thumb grazed my clit and I cried out in pleasure. My back was arched off the wall and my hands were scratching against his scalp. Edward kept pleasuring me and I kept crying out and moaning his name until the spring that had been winding in my stomach was so tightly wound that I gasped and shuddered.

"Oh... god... I'm cuming!" I rasped out, my mouth hanging open and my body convulsing against Edward as I climaxed.

"That's it Bella, cum for me!" Edward growled in my ear and a second orgasmic wave of pleasure washed over me.

I was panting heavily and Edward's fingers stopped moving but stayed inside me as my walls clamped around him. My hands travelled down and rested on his shoulders as my eyes closed and I just focused on the pulsing of my body. I sighed happily as Edward showered my face with butterfly kisses and his left hand caressed my arm, shoulder and then cupped my cheek.

I opened my eyes to find his staring at me intensely. There was lust there but also another emotion I couldn't decipher. Edward pulled his fingers out of me slowly and I felt a sense of loss that was quickly replaced by lust when he brought his fingers – which were drenched with my juices – to his mouth and began sucking them clean.

"You taste so fucking good," he said huskily, smiling his crooked smile at me. "And my dick's kind of jealous of my fingers right now..." he trailed off suggestively.

"We can't have that," I smiled back, turned on by his dirty talk. "We really don't want your dick being jealous of your fingers." I continued, my hands reaching for his belt buckle and undoing it.

Then I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his legs and caressed his still stiff erection through his boxers. Edward hissed in pleasure and pushed my own jeans and panties clear off my legs. He helped me out of them without taking off the three-inch stilettos Alice had forced me to wear then hitched my left leg back over his hip.

I pushed my hips forward, making his erection brush against my lower stomach and Edward moaned out, his head falling back. I grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking him up and down slowly but tightly and a pleasurable growl rumbled in his chest.

"Hold that thought," Edward suddenly pulled back from me and I almost pouted when my leg fell off his hip as he bent down to his jeans. But then I saw him pull out a silver foil packet from his back pocket and smiled when he hoisted my leg back up again. "Now, where were we?" he asked teasingly.

"You were about to impale me with your huge, hard cock." I smiled, taking the foil from his hand and ripping it open with my teeth. I quickly pulled out the condom and rolled it over his twitching erection.

Edward didn't waste a second before entering me forcefully and we both moaned out in pleasure as I adjusted to his girth. Our foreheads were pressed one against the other and we were quite still for a few seconds. Then Edward buried his head in the crook of my neck as I tightened my hold around his neck. He slowly pulled out of me before driving back in with deliberate force.

"Shit, you're so tight Bella," he hissed as he thrust in and out of me. "Your sweet pussy's going to make me cum much, much too soon." and with that, he stilled his movements and held his breath for what seemed like an eternity but was probably no more than thirty seconds.

Finally, he started moving inside of me again, thrusting hard and fast in and out of me while I held on tightly to him, my arms under his armpits, going up his back and my hands clawing at his shoulders from behind. The sound of our sweaty skin slapping against the other's and our laboured breaths was so erotic I came after only a few thrusts. Edward stopped moving as my walls clamped on his cock and he took the opportunity to grope my tits through my shirt and bra, twisting my stiff nipples and eliciting a moan from me.

"I love the way you look when you moan," he smiled cockily then lunged for my lips.

With our lips moving forcefully together, our tongues exploring the other's mouth, holding and giving up the power, Edward started moving yet again with a clear desperation to his thrusts; after all, I had come twice already and he hadn't had any form of release yet. His movement became faster, harder, deeper so much so that at one point, he pulled back from my lips to study my face and I knew he wanted to make sure that I liked the rough path he was on. I nodded feverishly and bit my lip as my eyes rolled back in pleasure as he thrust once again into me, hitting a spot that sent shivers through my body.

"Fuck, do that again," I begged. He happily obliged and hit the right spot again. "Oh god, that feels so good!" I cried out, digging my nails deeper into his skin.

"Tell me," he panted, his mouth on my shoulder, "tell me how good my dick feels inside of you." I had never thought I'd like a dirty-talking guy but I had to admit, Edward's words were doing something wonderful for me.

"Shit!" I hissed as he hit my spot over and over, making it hard to form a coherent sentence. "Right there Edward, your dick feels so good when you hit that spot." I panted and it seemed that dirty-talking was doing it for Edward too, as he doubled his efforts.

"Keep going Bella, I'm so fucking close!"

"Fuck Edward, you're filling me up so good! Your cock is so hard and huge and it feels like your spreading my pussy open so much!" I threw my head back, exposing my neck to him.

By this point, I was just too far gone to be eloquent so I just kept crying out random words like 'fuck!' and 'God!' and 'So big!' and Edward's name over and over again. Edward was pounding into me so fast I thought briefly how inhumanly fast her was but his twitching cock inside of me made the thought fly out of my head.

"Oh god! Oh god! Bella, I'm- I'm-" he cried out, his entire body shaking as his hand reached for my clit, stroking it furiously as his teeth sank into my shoulder.

The combination of Edward's shakes, his fingers on my clit and the pain and sheer primal instinct of the gesture, like he couldn't control himself any longer, made me cum for the third time that night, my clamping walls bringing Edward over the edge with me. He moaned out my name and I felt him twitch some more as he slowed his movement until we were both motionless and panting.

Once our breathing was somewhat under control, Edward pulled out of me and my leg that had remained hitched over his hip the entire time lowered, but he stayed pressed up against me. I could feel the cold and rough brick against my back but the feeling was pleasantly offset by Edward's hot, damp chest against mine. He pressed his forehead to mine and my eyes closed while each breath I drew in intoxicated me with his scent. Finally, both his hands cupped my cheek and I opened my eyes to see him staring intensely into mine and his lips brushed against mine softly.

As Edward pulled up his pants and helped me but mine back on – my legs still felt like gelly and I was unstable in those damned heels – he kept stealing glances my way. Finally, he took my hand in his, kissed me softly and pulled me down the alley. We made our way to the front of the club and sat on a park bench that was across the street from it. Edward put his arm over my shoulder and I pressed myself into his side. He kissed my hair softly and stoked my arm absentmindedly.

"I just want you to know..." he trailed off, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, half dreading what he wanted to say, half looking forward to it.

"This isn't something I do." he said quietly, speaking into my ear. "This was very... out of character for me."

"Me too."

"And I know, when things like this happen to people, they just go off their separate ways..." the dread I felt earlier washed over me more powerfully. "But..."

Even if he had stopped at 'But...' I would have been happy.

"I don't want us to go our separate ways." he finished, making me ecstatic.

"Me neither," I confessed.

And we've never gone our separate ways since.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that last sentence was kind of corny but I didn't know how to end this. Now, please let me know what you guys think of this one-shot. It was my first attempt at lemon-writing and one-shot so please let me know what you thought of this.**


End file.
